Terry
Terry McCarthy was a character in the film Friday the 13th Part 2. She was played by actress and model Kirsten Baker. She is the 5th victim of Jason Voorhees (although the cause of her death Is still unknown). Biography A summer camp counselor prone to pampering her pet dog Muffin, Terry was one of several who attends Paul Holt's counselor training center in Packanack Lodge. In 1984, having previously worked with Paul Holt on at least one occasion Terry travels to his counselor training center at Packanack Lodge near Crystal Lake with her pet dog Muffin. While at the training center Terry notices fellow trainee counselor Scott growing something of a crush on her, which he expresses with pranks. Friday the 13th Part 2 After a campfire in which Paul tells the story of Jason Voorhees and the nearby Camp Crystal Lake, Terry and the other in-training counselors party in the main cabin of Packanack Lodge. When Scott asks her to dance, Terry politely refuses, prompting Scott to grab Muffin and begin to dance around with her to make Terry laugh, which he succeeds at doing. Muffin soon grows agitated after glimpsing Jason Voorhees out a window and is put down by Scott before scurrying back to Terry. The next day, during a jog, Terry loses track of Muffin, who takes off into the woods. Hours after Muffin's disappearance Paul Holt, his assistant Ginny and several others go into town for one last night of fun, with Terry and several others electing to stay behind. When Paul and the others leave Terry goes skinny dipping in Crystal Lake, leaving her clothes by the shore, where they are taken by Scott. After wading through the water a bit Terry returns to dry land and finds her clothes gone. When Scott reveals himself Terry is given some of clothes back piece by piece by the taunting Scott, who ends up setting off a snare trap, which leaves him dangling from a tree. Begged by Scott for help, Terry, after getting the rest of her clothes and berating Scott by saying she should just leave him hanging for all the pranks he has pulled, goes off to get a knife to cut Scott down after he promises to stop with all his jokes. Going to her cabin Terry finds a knife and returns to Scott, who she finds dead, his throat having been slit by Jason Voorhees. Fleeing in terror from Scott's dangling corpse Terry runs into Jason, who kills her. After being killed, Terry has her body taken to Jason’s decrepit home, where it is placed alongside the bodies of Winslow and Alice around a shrine dedicated to the head of Pamela Voorhees. and her body wasn't found like the bodies of Alice and Winslow and the head of Pamela and will forever be in the shack along with them. There is a goof in the 3rd movie when a newsman said 8 corpses. Remains recovered Twenty-five years after her murder, Terry's body would be discovered in Jason's shack by Glo, Trick and Z-Moll, a trio of teenaged Goths who had become lost while searching for Camp Crystal Lake. Shortly after finding Terry’s body, Glo and Trick contact the authorities, who later find the shack and move Terry's corpse, and the others, out of it.http://lairofhorror.tripod.com/voorheeslair/novels/novelbf5.html However, the events are non canon to the original series. Legacy Terry's was the only one of Paul's murdered staff to be brought to Jason's Shack and placed at the shrine. The only people at the time of her murder who knew where her body was were Paul and Ginny and would have been the only ones who could prove she was actually dead, but as Paul disappeared after Jason attacked the lodge only Ginny was left to know the truth. Unfortunately, the police found no shack, but her account was believed. In real life, Terry is considered a fan favorite in the Friday the 13th community. Mostly because of Terry being the first woman showed fully nude in the series. Gallery Image:Terrs.jpg|Terry outdoors Image:Terry.png|Terry outdoors Image:L.png|Scott using a slingshot to fire a pebble off of Terry's buttocks tumblr_mt1dbdK8BE1s39r69o1_500.png|Terry looking for something Appearances Films *''Friday the 13th Part 2'' (1981) *''Friday the 13th Part 3'' (1982) *''Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter'' (1984) Novels *''Friday the 13th Part 2'' (1988) *''Friday the 13th: Carnival of Maniacs'' (2006) Notes References Category:Characters in Friday the 13th: Carnival of Maniacs Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Tomboys Category:Female victims Category:Assassination victims of Jason Voorhees Category:Counselors of Packanack Lodge Category:17 year old victims Category:Victims of Jason Voorhees Category:Characters in Friday the 13th Part 2 Category:Victims Category:Deceased Females Category:Deceased Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters